Hermanas
by Rubymoon-Faith
Summary: A veces, para avanzar es necesario volver atrás, para saber de dónde venimos... Respuesta al reto del País de Agni: Una historia sobre Ilah, Lo y Li.


**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí otra vez yo, para que no se pierda la costumbre de leer algo escrito por mí de cuando en cuando.**

**Como bien lo dice, este es mi segundo intento de escribir algo en respuesta a un reto del País de Agni, así que espero que me digan qué les parece.**

**Esta historia no es una song-fic, pero está basada en una canción: "Meadows of Heaven", de Nightwish, por si alguna vez quieren buscarla y saber de dónde saqué la idea.**

**El formato de la historia es un tanto diferente al que están acostumbrados(as) en mí, pero tampoco es la primera vez que escribo algo en este formato:**

**-Las líneas punteadas cortas representan cortes temporales breves (de minutos a días).**

**-Las líneas punteadas largas representan cortes temporales largos (de semanas a años).**

**Bien, creo que eso es todo, así que me despido sin más que decir:**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Esta historia es para mis hermanillas(os), tanto reales como que he ido adoptando con el correr de los años.  
**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**

**Hermanas**

"_Sé que a veces vivo para atrás_

_Pero es para saber de dónde vengo"_

_(Malpaís, 2006)*_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
_

Cerró sus ojos y aspiró el aire salino que se colaba por las ventanas de la casa de su familia en Isla Ember.

Era muy tarde, pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

Aquella sería, tal vez, la última ocasión en que pondría un pie en ese lugar.

En un par de días sería princesa… la princesa Ilah, esposa del príncipe Azulon, heredero a la corona de la Nación del Fuego, y no volvería a tener tiempo para regresar ahí, donde quedaban todos sus recuerdos de la infancia.

Sus hermanas mayores y más cercanas consejeras, Lo y Li, le habían recomendado que visitara la casa con ellas, que eso la ayudaría a relajarse, para poder ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva cuando llegara el momento de regresar para tomar su digno lugar en la ciudad palacio.

Tal vez tenían razón… Después de todo, aquella casa era su lugar favorito para escapar por un momento, cada vez que sus circunstancias las hacían sentir demasiado presionadas.

ººº

-¡Lo! ¡Li! ¡Esperen!

Las gemelas se escabullían por los rincones de la isla con la misma energía con que lo hacían cuando eran niñas y ella, igual que entonces, tenía que correr con todas sus fuerzas para poder alcanzarlas.

-¡Vamos, Ilah!- le gritaba Li.

-¿Dónde quedó tu condición física?- se burló Lo.

Finalmente se detuvieron en un pequeño claro entre árboles y hojas de palma: un arroyo que desembocaba en una profunda poza, antes de seguir su camino hasta llegar al mar. Recordaba aquel lugar… ¡Cuántos buenos momentos habían pasado ahí!

Se sentó a tomar un respiro en una de las grandes rocas que rodeaban el arroyo, perdiendo de vista a las gemelas por un segundo, hasta que una de ellas (no supo cuál) saltó hacia la poza de una de las ramas del árbol más cercano, levantando una gran cantidad de agua, que la salpicó de pies a cabeza.

-¡Oye!- le reclamó.

-¡Si quieres vengarte, vas a tener que venir por mí!- la retó su hermana, empujando más agua hacia ella.

-Por las dos, querrás decir- dijo la otra, mientras la empujaba a la poza y se lanzaba tras ella.

¡Cómo se divertían! Hacía tantos años que no jugaban así…

Ahora volvían a recordar los momentos que habían vivido en ese rincón, como si aquello fuera un augurio de que no volverían a repetirse jamás.

No importaba, de momento.

Aquel rincón, toda la isla, eran suyos en ese momento: El pedazo de cielo que recordaba de su niñez.

ººº

-¿Qué te parece la gran fogata de despedida de soltera?

Aquello la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se acercaba el día de su regreso a la ciudad palacio, pero cada vez se sentía menos segura de querer abandonar su lugar seguro en la isla.

Sus hermanas habían construido una corona con flores frescas para ella, y habían preparado una gran fiesta con todos sus conocidos, tras la cual terminaron las tres sentadas alrededor de una fogata en la playa.

-Perfecto. Gracias- respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Las gemelas se miraron entre sí, extrañadas. Supuso que esperaban un poco más de efusividad de su parte.

-Lo habíamos prometido- dijeron las dos a coro.

-Cuando hicimos algo parecido para tu quinto cumpleaños…- continuó Li, mientras su gemela le entregaba un pequeño cofre, del que sacó una peineta roja con bordes dorados. -…Que te haríamos una fiesta así de grande cuando fueras a casarte- explicó. –Y sólo entonces recibirías de vuelta esto: el tesoro que ocultamos en la fogata de aquella noche- le entregó la peineta. –Para que se la entregues a tus hijas, y ellas a sus hijas, y así continúe tu legado.

-No sé qué decir…

-No hace falta- respondieron las dos.

-A veces, para avanzar es necesario volver atrás, para saber de dónde venimos- continuó Lo. –Y creemos que ya estás lista para avanzar.

Lista para avanzar…

Tal vez era cierto. Aquello sería algo que recordaría por siempre, y quizás algún día le serviría… Sin embargo, aún se sentía insegura y quería al menos una certeza de que todo estaría bien.

-Quiero que me acompañen- dijo tímidamente. -¡Vengan conmigo a la ciudad palacio! ¡Necesito saber que están conmigo!

-Estamos contigo, Ilah. No es necesario que nos tengas junto a ti para saberlo…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Ya mucho… demasiado, para su gusto.

Finalmente se había casado con Azulon… Se había convertido en la dama del fuego… Había tenido dos hijos, pero ya ambos habían crecido y se apartaban de ella cada vez más…

Se sentía vacía. En todos esos años, la única muestra de afecto que había recibido de su esposo había sido esa gran casa en Isla Ember en la que se encontraba, nada más.

Sabía que ya no era joven. Su vida había comenzado a desvanecerse desde el día que contrajo matrimonio con Azulon, y ya no había forma de dar marcha atrás.

Se sentó en una mecedora en el corredor externo, desde donde podía observar todo el hermoso paisaje de la playa. Recordaba cuando utilizaba ese mismo asiento para arrullar a sus hijos pequeños… ¡Tantas cosas que había querido y planeado entonces! ¿De qué le servían ahora?

Cada cosa, cada fecha especial, le recordaba nuevamente el vacío: En aquel viejo árbol de ramas podridas colgaba la hamaca por la que siempre había peleado con sus hermanas para ver quién tenía el primer turno en ocuparla… Ahora estaba tan desgastada, que seguramente ya no soportaría su peso…

Más allá, en el patio trasero, estaba la caja de arena donde sus hijos simulaban las batallas en el gran desierto que rodeaba Ba Sing Se con sus soldados de juguete… Si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podía escuchar las voces de los niños inventando estrategias para destruir al ejército enemigo.

Suspiró. Un año más pasaría las fiestas sin sus hijos, su esposo ocupado… sola.

Ese parecía ser el destino de las mujeres de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego…

¿Realmente estaba sola?

No en verdad.

Lo y Li habían cumplido su promesa, y seguían siendo sus compañeras y consejeras, a pesar del paso del tiempo… Celebrarían las fiestas con ella, pero de algún modo, ya no significaba lo mismo que antes.

El destino de las mujeres de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego…

¿Debía decírselos?

No.

Era una tonta teoría suya, después de todo, y no tenía fundamento alguno…

ººº

Estaba enferma. No le quedaba mucho tiempo y, con sus últimas fuerzas, había pedido ser llevada a la casa de su familia en Isla Ember.

Eran buenos tiempos: Su querido Iroh le había regalado un nieto y solía visitarla a menudo junto con Lu Ten; su pequeño Ozai ya era todo un hombre y se había comprometido con Ursa, una dulce joven de buena familia, que le recordaba mucho a sí misma cuando tenía su edad…

Y ellas seguían ahí, junto a ella…

Cerró los ojos y aspiró el familiar aroma de la habitación. El aire salino se mezclaba con las flores que comenzaban a decaer sobre la mesa de noche.

-Ilah- escuchó decir a una de las gemelas. –Es hora de tu medicina.

Se sentó en la cama y tragó el medicamento con dificultad. Luego, reparó en la peineta que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, escondida bajo los pétalos que habían caído de una rosa al marchitarse.

-Tómala, Li- dijo, tendiéndole el objeto a su hermana. –Guárdala para cuando una de mis nueras nos regale una nieta- tomó un profundo respiro… Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. –Trae a Lo. Quiero hablar con las dos.

En menos de un minuto, las gemelas estaban sentadas a su lado, escuchando y transcribiendo su última voluntad: que sus hermanas permanecieran en la ciudad palacio, como consejeras y asesoras de sus nueras y las hijas de éstas.

Ninguna de las dos entendía muy bien a qué se refería.

-El destino de las mujeres de la familia real- les explicó. –Es sufrir, ser un lindo accesorio del que los hombres sólo se valen para mostrar su poder… Yo les obsequio lo que hizo mi vida más llevadera en estos años.

Sonrió levemente ante la solemne promesa de Lo y Li de cumplir su última voluntad, y cerró los ojos una vez más, para dejarse llevar por los cantos que entonaban las gemelas y las imágenes de los tiempos felices que había vivido en aquel, su pedazo de cielo.

Así, con la caída de la primera hoja del otoño, murió Ilah, esposa de Azulon, madre de Iroh y Ozai, abuela de Lu Ten… Hermana de las gemelas, Lo y Li.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era un día de fiesta en la Nación del Fuego. Tanto dentro como fuera de las murallas del palacio había una gran expectativa… Siempre era igual el día de la presentación de un nuevo miembro de la familia real ante sus fieles súbditos.

-El destino de las mujeres de la familia real es sufrir, ser un lindo accesorio del que los hombres sólo se valen para mostrar su poder- decía la anciana mujer que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cuna.

-Ilah murió convencida de ello; Rhia nos dejó antes de poder convertirse en la excepción, y no es mucho lo que Ozai nos ha dejado hacer por Ursa- decía la que se encontraba al lado derecho.

-Pero tu destino será distinto: De ahí donde otras han caído, tú te levantarás con gloria, para colocarte a la altura y nivel de los más grandes.

La mujer de la derecha entregó a su igual un pequeño cofre de madera y ésta sacó de él una delgada peineta color rojo, con adornos dorados, la cual colocó cuidadosamente en una de las pequeñas almohadas que decoraban la cuna.

-Esa fue nuestra promesa para nuestra querida Ilah y nuestro regalo para ti- volvió a decir la mujer de la izquierda.

-Bienvenida al mundo, princesa Azula- finalizaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

***N/A (para que después no se diga que no respeto los derechos del artista nacional, les dejo la bibliografía): **Malpaís, (2006). _Como un pájaro_ [Grabado por Malpaís]. En Disco Compacto [Malpaís en vivo].

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Ahora sí: Fin de la historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Qué más les puedo decir? **

**Quise darle un giro distinto a las historias familiares de la Nación del Fuego y crear una en la que hubiera al menos algo de fraternidad (no puede ser posible que todas las familias estén tan terriblemente perturbadas como la familia real...) aunque, sí, al igual que en la historia de BEP, la historia de Ilah termina siendo trágica.**

**En fin, eso es todo de mí por ahora.**

**Ya saben: dejen sus reviews para saber qué opinan.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.  
**


End file.
